


告别

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mendoza - Freeform, give mission briefing and have sex at the same time, kill target and kiss at the same time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 他们在门多萨会面。
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	告别

尖锐的警报声一遍又一遍重复。工作人员们认出这是火警警报，紧张但迅速地按照演练过的流程应对。停车场的宾客被遣离，被致以歉意，彼此间窃窃私语。  
“你做了什么？”戴安娜问。  
“足够引开维尔达的事。”47简短地回答。  
他们躲在盥洗室的狭小隔间内，几道墙外的警报声还在机械地播放。几分钟前，维尔达匆匆赶往安保中心，而戴安娜趁着混乱离开露台。有人迅速尾随她，跟着她进入隔间，并在她背后“咔哒”地推上门闩。  
隔间设施周全。戴安娜没有回头，维持着对镜自照的姿势，只微微上挑眼睛，看向镜中的47。而47也看着她。  
“你收到我的消息了。”戴安娜说。她用手指拨弄金色耳坠。几缕碎发与它缠绕在一起，戴安娜用手指把它们挑开。纠结的线条蔓延到她耳后，她偏过头，想看清发丝的走向。  
“你从不被摄像头拍到，除非你想。”47伸手替她拨开耳畔碎发，又将它们拢到她耳后。他干燥粗糙的指腹划过她的耳廓，戴安娜停住手，任他代为整理。“你要做什么？”他问。  
“你不是唯一一个忙碌的人，47。”戴安娜悬在颈侧的手向上探去，滑进47的手里。覆盖着光滑丝质手套的手背紧贴着他的手掌。戴安娜张开手，让47的手指得以穿过指缝。手指交错，她轻轻用拇指摩挲着。“我很快就会成为下一任永恒常量。”她端详着镜中的自己，目光落在前襟别着的飞鸟标识，“我将从内部瓦解神意密会。”  
戴安娜松开手。她终于转过身面对他。她抬起头，而47垂首。  
“只有一个阻碍。”他们离得很近，戴安娜精心描绘的睫毛几乎能刷到他的鼻梁。他们的嘴唇一触即离。“唐·耶茨。”戴安娜说。47能用嘴唇感受到她念出名字时震动的气流。他又吻住她，挽她的腰肢。戴安娜用手臂揽住他的脖颈，身体推着他抵住隔板。当他们分开时，唾液在空气中划出一道坠落的银线。戴安娜倚在他臂膀里，目光逡巡向下。她的手指轻按在他裆部，西装裤单薄的布料忠实地为她勾勒出一个勃起的轮廓。  
“这个混蛋多年担任合伙人的法律顾问。”戴安娜漫不经心地说。她指引他坐在马桶盖上，而她自己跨坐在他腿上。47替她拂开裙摆。华服之下，她的内裤已晕开湿痕。戴安娜用小指勾开内裤，富有弹性的面料被扯开，为即将到来的性事提供便利。47拉开拉链，勃发的性器颤动着，前液润湿端部。47扶住它，而戴安娜慢慢地对准它坐下。龟头的棱部刮过入口，在她身上引发一阵欢愉的战栗。她再次开口，比起平时的优雅和平静，此刻她的声音染上情欲的色彩：“他是头号候选人。”她律动身体，低声喘息，“但如果把他清离赛场……”  
湿热的裹弄令47头晕目眩。他的手指没入她衣料之下，轻柔爱抚着温软的乳房。“这不会奏效的。”47喑哑着回应，“如果爱德华兹怀疑——”  
“我会说服他你是独自行动。为格雷复仇。”戴安娜打断他，她的下体骤然紧缩，像是为她的话语补足重音。47被夹得闷哼。“相信我。”她不容置疑地说，她的身体被他饱胀地填满，甘美的快感冲刷神经，但她的威严没有丝毫受损，“我知道我在做什么。”  
他们对视着，都欣赏着对方情动的神态，又在彼此的眼睛里看见自己。戴安娜的动作渐渐放缓，而47用手掌捧住她的腰，开始激烈地挺动。  
“那个使者。塔玛拉·维达尔。”有力的冲撞取悦了戴安娜，换来几声吟哦和落在他颈侧的一吻。47低头，脸颊贴着她的鬓发，在她耳边低语：“她到处都有眼线，全部都看着你。”他感觉到戴安娜已经离极限非常、非常近了，她紧抓着他的手臂，大腿根部绷直而近乎颤抖，“只有除掉她，”他自己也濒临悬崖，阴茎膨胀，只差最后一点刺激，“计划才能成功。”  
“她从不长时间离开我。”戴安娜的语调蓦地转高，在坚实的一顶下达到云端。她的甬道不受控制地剧烈开合着，“无论你的计划是什么，”高潮的亢奋夺走所有神经的感知，在迷幻的空白中，她对他微笑，“我都会尽我所能帮助你。”  
说不清是她的身体还是她的话刺激到47，他的龟头一阵酸胀。他看着她问：“你确定吗？”  
“从未如此确定过。”戴安娜说。与此同时，她感到47颤动着喷出液体。他喘息着，手抚上她的脸。在温存的余韵中，他们再次靠近彼此，鼻尖相碰，即将贴近成一个吻——  
警报声骤然停止。  
他们顿住。戴安娜立刻站起来，落下的裙摆遮起所有不体面。她的妆发与初来时并无差异，刚刚的纵情仿佛只是恍惚一梦。  
“我给你准备了请柬。”她从容取出一张深色卡片，晃了晃，“就像从前那样。”戴安娜把请柬递给他，却没有交到他手里，而是塞在他唇齿间，被他下意识地衔住。  
“一切结束之后，来找我。”戴安娜说着，拉动门闩。她头也不回地离开了，而47还坐在马桶盖上，喘息着，性器裸露，沾着白浊。  
-  
“我需要吸支烟。”戴安娜说。  
维达尔耸肩：“你去哪，我就去哪。”  
露台远离人群，可以俯瞰薰衣草的漫漫紫海。戴安娜倚靠栏杆，点燃香烟。她感觉到有粘腻液体淌出，顺着大腿根流下。她掩饰性地调整站姿，交错双腿。  
“我很好奇。”维尔达手里夹着烟，“这里有很多关于你和你的特工的流言。”  
戴安娜吸入一口尼古丁，呼出白烟。她用余光瞥见一名站在花坛边的保镖被勒倒在灌木中。她不动声色地问：“什么？”  
“性与权力密不可分。据我所知，像所有其他组织一样，ICA也没办法杜绝此类对权力的滥用。”维达尔说得直白坦然，“伯恩伍德，你不喜欢特权，但对于你的处理者，你手握最大的特权。”  
“他听从我。无论什么。”  
“有些人分不清服从和同意，我不认为你是其中一员。”维达尔说，没注意到另一名保镖消失在拐角后，“我要问的不是‘有过还是没有’，我要问的是：如果有人太信任你，以至于从未拒绝过，那所谓的应允还有意义吗？”  
戴安娜看到有人靠近维达尔的背后，熟悉的身影，身穿保镖制服。  
“我会知道的。我将给他一个机会。”戴安娜说。  
她话音未落，47猛推维达尔。她来不及稳住身体，朝着露台外倾倒去，47随即把她推向遥远的地面。就在这一瞬间，戴安娜仰头，双手捧住47的脸，而他也前倾身体，与她一同继续那未完的一吻。宾客就在不远处，他们的吻短暂而真切。唇舌亲密眷恋，身体有磁性般相互吸引。  
“去处理掉耶茨。”她说，“结束后来舞池见我。”  
47凝视着她，缓慢而坚定地点头。他收回安放在她腰肢上的手，站直身体。他比她高许多，在这样近的距离下，必须低下头才能看着她。戴安娜也看着他，看他调整自己的状态，直到他看起来像个真正的专业人士——与他身上的保镖制服完美相衬。他只需要再退后半步，就可以天衣无缝地扮演这个角色：现在他离她太近，这不是保镖和宾客应有的距离。保镖和宾客可不应该是这种才刚刚结束亲吻，而又随时可以再次唇齿相依的距离。  
每一次呼吸都落在肌肤上。气息灼热。眼神交缠。漫长的一秒。  
“记得穿着得体。”戴安娜轻声说。  
下一刻，他们转身向相反方向而去。47隐没进员工通道，戴安娜闲倚在品酒台旁。应侍为她奉上一杯Malbec，深红的酒液铺满杯底。她摇晃酒杯，轻嗅，昂首一饮而尽。她的下巴和脖颈在空气中绷紧，引来几道晦暗的视线。  
但没有人注意到，被红酒沾染之前，她的唇已然湿润。


End file.
